The forever
by brokenheartedgoddess
Summary: There was a team 7,8 and 10 but no 9! this is the story of team 9 and the abnormal team-mates and sensei, but maybe being normal doesn't have to be a good thing! first stroy so please no flames couples are KibaOc, InoOc, KarinOc, Sasusaku and more R&R plz


**hey guys, this is my first story so please so flames i'm only 14 so yeah and i know there are spelling mistaes and grammar errors, i'm aussie to let you know so there are austrlian words like mum not mom and stuff lie that so yeah, enjoy and read and review! 3 luv u!**

* * *

><p>Naruto- the forever<p>

It was a cold Saturday morning when Naruto was running around the village like the idiot he was. He then stopped outside sakura's apartment and ran in **then** up the elevator after that straight to her door.

"Hi, Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked him. "grandma-tsunade wants you and i to go to her office now so come on!" he shouted. Then the two left.

"Okay here is the lists of people i need you to get to come here then return thanks we have some people for you all to meet." Tsunade explained handing over the sheets.

Sakura's list read: ino, tenten, hinata, matsuri, temari (the sand sib's are staying in konoha) kurenai, anko and Karin.

Naruto's list read: neji, sai, gaara, shikamaru, asuma, kakashi, suigetsu, jugo, kankuro, guy and lee.

Half an hour later

About half an hour later Naruto and sakura had gathered all the people on their lists and the big group were all waiting in the hokage's office for the big news she had.

"okay, well, I guess it's about time I tell you why you are all here, firstly you have all probably noticed that there is no team 9, there's a team 7 a team 8 a team 10 but no team 9 so we have finally found a team 9 and you are going to meet them they should be here any minute n_" tsunade explained but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in!" tsunade shouted. And a 29 year old woman walked in followed by two boys who looked similar then finally the female of the group walked in.

"okay, guys this is team 9, the eldest or sensei is Patricia yamigie, the two boys are the twins, James and Luke taio and finally the female is Isabel_" tsunade started explaining but was cut off by Isabella's glare. "Never, ever, call me Isabella, it's izzy!" she glared. "Okay, sorry izzy, this is izzy Murray the female of team 9." Tsunade finished. "Okay for a starting training team 8 and team 9 will go head to head one member to another member and team guy will go against team kakashi and finally, team 10 will go against the sand siblings." Tsunade explained then they all ran off.

Team 9 vs. team 8

First was kiba vs. Izzy, kiba looked very full of himself, while izzy looked extremely bored chewing on her gum? Then they began! In what was thought to be the end izzy laid cheek down to the ground with kiba sitting on top of her. "Looks like you got a taste of the kiba!" kiba shouted down to her, but before he could take away those words her foot had kicked his chin and he had been sent flying. "no, doggie boy, looks like you got a taste of my foot!" she shouted to him getting up off the ground kiba charged at her and they continued fighting until izzy tripped on an over grown root sticking up off the ground and fell forward and kiba happened to be in front of her and was brought down with her except facing up. Then izzy landed on top of him while he was on the ground. A blush crept up onto her face and she scrambled off of him. "Okay we are declaring this match a tie!" kurenai shouted.

Then hinata faced James and James won and shino faced Luke and shino won. Then the others walked off leaving kiba and izzy alone.

"Hey hottie, would you ever go out with me?" kiba asked. "Hmm, let me think about it for a while but in the mean time, you better be careful doggie boy, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we, but you are cute and pretty hot too." Izzy said walking two of her fingers up his chest that was bare because he had fought her and it was hot so he took his top off. Then she walked away. "Hang on, so you think I'm hot?" kiba asked her but shouted it at the same time because she was already quite a distance away. She turned around for a second nodded her head then continued walking.

Then kiba walked home with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

A month had passed since everyone had met team 9 and today was neji's 18th birthday and he was having a party at his place at 5 it was a sleepover too. The girls had all gathered at ino's place to get ready for the party. Tenten dressed up in a knee long green dress, sakura in a pink one, ino in a dark purple dress, temari in a light purple dress, hinata in a dark blue dress, matsuri in a yellow dress, izzy in a light blue dress and Karin in a red dress. Then the 8 girls sat in temari's 8 seater 4 wheel drive then drove to neji's house.

About 5 minutes later they arrived and the girls walked in and split up izzy over to James and Luke, sakura to sai and Naruto, tenten to neji and lee, temari to her brother's kankuro and gaara and matsuri followed her, hinata to kiba and shino and ino to shikamaru and choji.

Then ino looked over at James to see izzy hugging him! She immediately apologized to shikamaru and choji and ran off in side to the front door.

Izzy noticing ino run off took off after her, when she finally caught up to her at the end of the street and grabbed her wrist. Ino span around and izzy saw her face covered in tears. "Hey, ino, what's wrong?" izzy asked. "You should know, judging by how much you have James wrapped around your finger!" ino shouted at her. "What, do you think James and I are in love or something?" izzy asked. "Yeah, that's exactly what I think!" ino shouted at her. " Ino, were childhood friends, nothing more, we've known each other since we were 4 nothing would ever happen between us, plus James is crazy about you!" izzy shouted. "What?"Ino asked confusedly. "James is in love with you not me and I like kiba anyway." Izzy repeated. "Okay, will you forgive me for my little outburst?" ino asked. "Of course, it wasn't your fault anyway you just got the wrong idea." izzy smiled then hugged ino then the two walked back up the street to neji's house. When they were back in the backyard the Dj put on izzy's favourite song 'higher' by usher. "oh my god, ino go get James, I'll get kiba we are so dancing to this song!" izzy yelled running over to kiba grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor while ino grabbed James and the 4 danced while ino and izzy sang so loud. When the song ended everyone else applauded and ino and izzy did a courtsie while kiba and James high fived. Then ino and izzy joined the other girl's for some drinks. Ino and izzy got the same drink while tenten had already had multiple shots and was looking a little tipsy.

"Okay, I know what we can do one at a time say who we love, I sort of still think sasuke will come home, i know i shouldn't but you know me, so i guess i like sasuke." Sakura giggled it turns out sakura; tenten and matsuri were all already a little drunk. "I like gaara!" matsuri shouted lucky gaara was with kankuro and was not near them or he would have heard her. Then ino said "I like James." "I like kiba." Izzy said proudly. "I like Naruto." Hinata whispered. "I like Luke." Karin giggled. "I love neji!" tenten shouted not knowing neji was behind her. "Tenten, look behind you." Sakura gasped. Tenten turned around to see neji then her eyes widened as much as his. "Tenten can I talk to you for a second, alone?" neji asked. "Okay."Tenten answered nervously. Then the two walked inside. "Do you really like me?" neji asked. "Y-yeah, I like you a lot." Tenten answered shyly. "I like you too." Neji smirked. Then laid his lips on hers and they kissed. Then hand in hand they walked back to the group. When they got there they saw the boys were there too chatting with the girls and when they saw the two Naruto asked. "So, are you two going out or what?" at hearing this shikamaru and temari both rolled their eyes having being asked that before but the answer being no. "Yeah, I guess." Tenten giggled. Then a slow song came on and the Dj said through a microphone "okay everyone, grab a partner and it's time for some slow dancing because this is not just a dream." Neji took tenten to the dance floor, Luke took Karin, gaara took matsuri, Naruto took hinata which made her blush furiously, and sakura went to get some food no-one she loved being there, leaving 6 extremely nervous teens standing around. "Ino, do you want to dance?" James asked her. Ino blushed then nodded and the two proceeded to the dance floor. Shikamaru then offered his hand to temari and the two walked to the dance floor leaving only izzy and kiba. "So... izzy?" kiba asked offering his hand. Izzy smirked but still took it and the two walked to the centre of the dance floor and izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and kiba wrapped his around her waist. Then the two started swaying to the music. Izzy daringly put her head on his shoulder and smiled, earning many glares from the girls with no partners which were like 70 girls.

Chorus

I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, where were gonna be, open my eyes, it was only just a dream, so I travel back down that road, will she come back? No one knows, open my eyes, it was only just a dream.

Verse 1

I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement, number one spot, now she finds herself a replacement, and I swear I can't take it knowing somebody's got my baby, now you ain't around baby I can't think, should of put it down, should of got that ring, coz I can still feel it in the air, see ya pretty face run my fingers through ya hair, my lover, my life, my Shorty, my wife, she left me I'm tired, coz I knew that it just ain't right.

Chorus

Verse 2

Now I'll be riding and I swear I see ya face at every turn, trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn, coz I hope she noticed she's the only one I yearn for, my number one, the one that I loved, should of given her all my love coz now I got my payback, now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby, hey she was so easy to love, but wait I guess that love wasn't enough, I'm going through it every time that I'm alone, and I'm wishing she'll just pick up the phone, coz she made the decision she wanted to move on, coz I was wrong.

Chorus

Bridge

If you ever loved somebody put ya hands up, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, and now their gone and you wish you could give them everything. X2

Chorus x2.

Then the music faded into just beats then the next song came on and the gang stayed on and danced it was 'turn around 54321' by flo rider.

Then the gang cracked up in laughter then a song they didn't know came on so they went over to get some food.

The girls got some hot chips, chicken nuggets and some greens while the boys got no greens and a whole lot of more junk.

Then the group found a table and ate.

"Okay time for some karaoke who's up first what about you, over there in the light blue dress?" the Dj asked izzy. Izzy walked up to the stage took the microphone and waited for the Dj to pick a song.

He chose circle the drain by Katy Perry

When she sang the final lyric everyone applauded then she walked back to the group and each of the gang got a turn

Kiba-the kill (bury me)- 30 seconds to mars ino-

Naruto- James- loving you- Enrique englacious

Hinata- firework- Katy Perry Karin- blow- ke$ha

Luke- I just can't get enough- black eyed peas. Feat-Karin

Sakura- dirty talk- winter Gordon shikamaru-

Temari- s & m- rihanna neji-

Tenten- gaara-

Matsuri- ET- Katy Perry lee-

Choji- shino-

Suigetsu- no love-Eminem and lil Wayne jugo- same as suigetsu

Sai- one at heart- birds of Tokyo kankuro-

It was now probably 3 in the morning so we all got our sleeping bags and pillows and went up to neji's massive room, set up, got into our , brushed our teeth then went to bed. By the way these are the people who slept over only certain people stayed most people went home:

sakura, Naruto, hinata, shikamaru, temari, ino, James, Karin, Luke, kiba, izzy, tenten, lee, choji, kankuro, gaara, matsuri and shino.

5 hours later (8 o'clock)

Izzy was first to wake up, so she got up and walked over to kiba and jumped on him literally, to wake him up then she did the same thing to everyone else.

"Izzy!" sakura screamed because she was the last person izzy woke. "what, sakura, I'm hungry and I hate to be the only one awake!" izzy whined.

"I'm hungry too, who here can cook, really well?" ino asked. "Uhh, ino, neji is rich, plus he's a hyuga they get chefs to cook for them." tenten giggled. "What that's so unfair!" ino whined. "Come on peoples, were hungry!" Naruto whined. "Okay, I'll go get the waitress, in the mean time girls you might want to fix your faces."Neji smirked. Then all the boys watched smirking as the girls ran over to a mirror to see their faces covered in makeup, and then they ran to the bathroom, got cleaned up then ran back in and sat down in like 10 seconds.

5 minutes after neji returned a waitress came in to get their orders

Naruto- 6 pancakes and 5 hash browns hinata- special k

Sakura- bacon and eggs James- 7 hash browns

Ino- 2 hash browns and toast

Neji- 4 pancakes tenten- 3 pancakes

Shikamaru- bacon and eggs and 3 pancakes

Temari- bacon and eggs and a hash brown

Kiba- same as shikamaru izzy- same as temari

Gaara- 2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon and a hash brown matsuri- coco pops

Luke- same as gaara Karin- fruit

Shino- yogurt kankuro- same as shikamaru

Lee- same as James choji- same as both shikamaru & gaara

And everyone with their food had a mixed berry smoothie.

When everyone was done eating the girl's decided to go in neji's pool, while the boys were going to play some basket ball (neji had a basket ball court)

After the boys were done with the match they creeped in the front door so the girls wouldn't see them got into their bordies then came running out of nowhere with massive water guns and started spraying the girls who were just about to do a diving contest so no one was in the pool.

Naruto and shino took on hinata, lee took on sakura, Luke took on Karin, James and choji took on ino, kiba took on izzy, gaara took on matsuri, shikamaru and kankuro took on temari and neji took on tenten.

When everyone was back in the pool and tired of all the running and trying to protect themselves from the freezing water they decided it was time to pack and get ready to go.

An hour later everyone was ready to go and shino, choji, lee and kankuro had already gone home, kankuro walking. Then there was a knock at the door and neji went to answer it everyone else followed him to see who was leaving now.

When neji opened the door a 22 year old girl stood there. Luke picked up his stuff said by to everyone winked at Karin then left; James did the same except instead of winking at Karin he kissed ino on the cheek then left, Leaving ino with a massive dark red blush on her face. Then 2 minutes later another knock was heard and neji got the door. Hinata's little sister hanabi was there to pick hinata up. Then she left. 10 minutes later only kiba and izzy were left then neji got the door when somebody knocked and there was izzy's 14 year old brother Declan. Izzy thanked neji for inviting her then kissed kiba's cheek and whispered in his ear "I will go out with you." Then izzy left with her younger brother leaving an extremely stunned kiba.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

The next day was Monday so ino had to work at her parents flower store. As ino was setting up all the flowers the bell to say that the door had opened rang so ino moved behind the counter and said without looking at the customer: "hello, welcome to the yamanaka's flower store how may I help you?" then she looked up to see James, izzy and Luke. "Oh, hi guys, how are you?" ino asked. "I'm good I was wondering if you had any good flowers for a funeral, you see, my mother passed away a few weeks ago and the funeral's being held tomorrow and we each need a different kind of flower to each other?" izzy asked.

"Hmm, I think I've got just the right flowers for each of you, just give me a second." Ino said retreating to the back of the store then returning with 3 flowers one tulip, one pink rose and a lily

"Okay, James I think the pink rose will be best for you." Ino said handing him the flower. "Luke, the lily is best for you and izzy, the tulip suits you very well, the best way to choose a flower is if it matches you're personality." ino explained.

"Thanks ino!" Luke shouted running off. "I'll pay for Luke's flower, so how much for the lily, pink rose and tulip?" izzy asked. "That will be $6 all together." Ino smiled. Then izzy handed over the money waved then headed off, leaving only James and ino. "Hey ino, do you want to go out with me sometime?" James asked. "I'd love to." Ino grinned. "Okay so how about Wednesday night, I'll take you to my favourite restaurant at 8 30?" James asked. "Okay, where do I meet you?" ino asked. "I'll pick you up." James answered. "Okay, I work here until 7 45, so pick me up whenever." Ino giggled. Then James smiled at her then left.

3 hours later izzy and Patricia were walking through the mall looking for pretty black dresses that they would wear to the funeral of izzy's mother. They walked past a store that was called 'dresses for all occasions'. The two decided to go in, it turned out the store had different categories: a weddings category, an 18th birthday category, a 50th party category, a Christmas category and a funeral category along with many other categories. They walked over to the funeral category and searched through the dresses.

Izzy ended up with a black dress that went to the ground and Patricia got a knee high black dress with sparkles lining the end of the dress. The two girls payed for the dresses then left the mall.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Today was izzy's mother's funeral, so izzy, her little brother Declan, James, Luke and Patricia were all wearing their black clothing and were on their way to izzy and Declan's mother's favourite place, a secret beach hidden from most of the world it was where their mother and father first met. The sand was covered in rose petals and chairs lined the sand then there was a coffin in the centre of the beach. The priest stood in front of the coffin and began the ceremony. "Ladies, gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember the life of our queen, queen Zenialla. Firstly let us recap her life. Zenialla was born on the 16th of June 1969 in her parent's kingdom arcania. When Zenialla was 6 she was trained at her parents castle how to fight, by the age of 13 she was the strongest female ninja in her kingdom. On her 18th birthday she was crowned queen of arcania after her parents passed away. When she was 21 she met Harrison Ugario at this very beach and the two fell deeply in love with each other. When she turned 25, 3 years after Harrison and Zenialla were married she gave birth to her first child, her daughter Ariannah Ugario, 3 years later she gave birth to her second child, her son demyx ugario. As her children grew up she taught them how to fight as well as how to rule the kingdom for when their father and she passed away. When Ariannah turned 17 demyx and Ariannah moved to konoha and hid in secret to protect them and changed their names to Isabella and Declan Murray. All people who live in arcania are not humans, they are a rare species known as forevers which are a cross between angel's and fairies, but they have any kind of power including shape shifting, so they have human forms. 2 months after demyx and Ariannah moved to konoha arcania was attacked by a criminal group who killed Zenialla. Unfortunately Harrison had already passed from cancer when Ariannah was 10 and demyx was 7. So now we are holding a funeral in the memory of a loved one, a wife, a mother and a queen. Zenialla you will indeed be missed." He spoke. "Until Ariannah turns 18 our new queen will be zenialla's cousin yurimina ugario, and for the reception of this funeral you will be allowed to take off your human disguises and use your true form." he said quickly before one by one each person placed their flower on the ground in front of zenialla's coffin. James placed his Pink rose on the bundle of flowers, then Luke placed his lily, then Patricia placed her white rose, (we will now call Declan demyx and izzy Ariannah in third person speech) demyx placed his daisy and finally Ariannah placed her tulip down on the now very high pile of different flowers.

Then the group proceeded to the reception of Ariannah and demyx's mother.

(You will find out ariannah's, James, Luke, Demyx and Patricia's true forms later in the story)

Ariannah walked with James, Luke and demyx on their way to the hokage's office to speak with her. They had returned to their human forms to remain un-noticed by the humans.

When they got there they were brought in by shizune then alone with tsunade.

"Lady tsunade we need to speak with you, it is very hard for us to keep our secrets for much longer, you see, beau, Zane and I have each fallen in love with one of the humans in your village and it is hard for us to keep something from someone we love."

"I'm sorry princess Ariannah but if we expose you to the village you will be at an extremely high risk of being killed, captured, and injured or many other things, but on your 18th birthday you can expose yourself and you can be free to roam the village in your true form." Tsunade explained

"Okay, but that's not for another 7 months." Ariannah whined then left.

Meanwhile kiba sat staring out his window as he watched izzy pass his house. He then got up and ran out the door to her.

"Hey izzy, how are you." He asked. "Well, it's complicated, James, Luke, Declan and I are just a little sad after yesterday, my mother's funeral was held and life's a bit weird at the moment, so yeah." She replied sadly staring at the ground. "Oh, okay, you wanna go get some ice-cream or something with me?" he asked hopefully. "Are you asking me on a date?" she teased. "Maybe... yeah I guess I am." Kiba smirked. "Okay then, let's go." Izzy grinned then took off down the street with kiba following closely behind her.

"I'll have two scoops in a waffle cone of vanilla and chocolate." Kiba said to the man running the ice-cream store. "And I'll have 2 scoops in a waffle cone of bubblegum and rainbow, please." Izzy asked politely. "Okay here you are that will be $8 thank you." The man replied. Then kiba gave over the money and he and izzy went to the lake for a walk while eating their ice-cream.

"So, kiba, can you tell me a little about yourself." She asked with a grin on her face. "Well, I've lived here my whole life and I don't know my father, he abandoned my family when I was born, leaving my mother tsume to look after my big sister hana and I from then on, I've had akamaru since I was 7 and I like to run around and be crazy a lot, I also have a massive group of 150 fan-girls who are very jealous of you because of all the time you've been spending with me lately." kiba replied. "What about you, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" kiba asked. "Well, my mother passed away last week and my father passed when I was 10, so now it's just Declan and I living on our own, okay I'm going to tell you one of my biggest secrets and don't tell anyone, I used to be a criminal, I stole things and sometimes almost killed people and I think all you guys here have changed me and I also am very sensitive and I cry a lot when no-one is around." She told kiba. "Okay, I know this is totally irrelevant to what we're talking about, but could I have a taste of your ice-cream?" kiba asked grinning. "Okay as long as I can have a taste of yours too." Izzy asked. Then kiba took a massive bite out of the bubble gum on her ice-cream. "HEY! No fair!" izzy yelled. Then she took a massive bite out of the vanilla in his ice-cream. Then the two both cracked up laughing then they both looked at the sunset in front of them. "Izzy, can I ask you something." Kiba asked. "Of course, what is it?" izzy answered. "Do you like me, as in love me?" kiba asked. "I'll show you how love-struck I am." She smirked then pressed her lips against kiba's lips. Kiba's eyes widened but then shut like izzy's as the two kissed in front of the sunset. When they removed their lips from each other's kiba laced his fingers with izzy's as izzy placed her head on his shoulder and the two now lovers walked to izzy's house to drop her home.

"Hang on, kiba; I have to show you something." Izzy asked then led him to a hidden waterfall away from everyone else. "I have a big secret one that you really can't tell anyone okay?" izzy told him. "Okay, but, I'm not sure i know what you mean?" kiba asked. "I'm not exactly human I'm what you call a forever, their beings that are half angel, half fairy, this is what I truly am." She said then a white light surrounded her and kiba could not see from its brightness then the light faded and izzy had transformed into a beautiful creature. She had a white, silky dress that went all the way to the ground, bare feet, pointy ears, long, light purple hair that reached her butt and out of her back were two giant, white, feathery angel wings.

"My true name is Ariannah ugario and I am the princess of all forevers in the world, my younger brother Declan's true name is demyx ugario and James and Luke are forevers as well, their true names are beau and Zane yanthia and they are my protectors, if you are afraid of what I truly am, I understand." Ariannah said. "No I'm not afraid of you, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, human or not you're still beautiful and lovers make sacrifices for the people they love, I will protect you and love you for eternity." Kiba smiled then Ariannah changed back to her human form and the two left for ariannah's house.

"Well, bye, and does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" izzy asked. "Yeah, it does." Kiba smirked then kissed her again then left as izzy went inside.

* * *

><p>7 months later<p>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear izzy, and happy birthday to you!" everyone yelled at ariannah's 18th birthday party.

"okay, well first i would like to thank you all for coming and especially kiba, ino, temari, James, Luke, Karin and shikamaru for helping set up and lady tsunade can we show them now?" Ariannah asked lady tsunade. Tsunade nodded then beau, Zane, demyx, Patricia and Ariannah went to the front of the room and changed into their true forms and explained everything.

Then there was a knock at the door and Ariannah changed back to her human form and went to get the door.

...But never came back...

Kiba went to the door to see what was taking his girlfriend so long but found her not there and the door was left open and on the floor was ariannah's mother's bracelet she always wore and the black scarf she wore around her wrist!

Kiba grabbed the scarf and bracelet and ran back inside to the group.

"ARIANNAH'S GONE! The door was still open and she left these!" kiba yelled.

Then the group got weapons and set off to find her.

About a week later the group walked into orochimaru's lair, they knew he was dead but it was worth a look and the candles were still on that was a sign that someone could be there.

So as they walked through the dimly lit halls of his lair they spotted movement up a head so they sped up and spotted a large door. They opened the door and walked inside to see that right there was Ariannah tied to the wall with ropes to each arm and leg.

Without thinking kiba ran straight to her and cut the robes with His strongest kunai and she dropped to the ground.

Kiba embraced aria in a strong hug and she whispered to him, "you can't be here, kiba, it's a trap, you have to leave." "I think she's right boy, you see little miss future queen here must be killed or we will kill you all." A voice from behind them chuckled evilly. Kiba turned around to see kabuto there and each of his friends with their necks held against the arms of his army.

"Argghh!" kabuto shouted dropping to the ground dead. Leaving everyone stunned as his army was killed instantly. They looked at kabuto to see him with a massive sword in his back.

"Oh my god, that's sasuke's sword!" sakura shouted. "Sasuke, but why would he help us, he hates us?" Naruto asked confusedly. "That's not totally true, idiot, i just wanted to become stronger on my own, and you, sakura, kakashi and everyone else were all in the way, of my revenge." A voice said from the door and there was non-other than sasuke uchiha!

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered as she watched her old crush walk towards the group then 2 other boys appeared and a girl. "Okay, Naruto, sakura, everyone else, this is Karin, suigetsu and jugo, their on my team, but, team hawk, i quit." sasuke said looking at the other 3.

"But sasuke-kun, what about us?" the girl who they now knew was Karin whined. "You can all do whatever you want team hawk is no more!" sasuke shouted at the annoying girl.

Then he came and stood in between Naruto and sakura. "This time, I'm staying with you guys, for good, I'm back in team 7." He smirked. "Really?" sakura and Naruto said at the same time. "Yeah." He answered. Then kiba leant back down to aria, put an arm around her waist and helped her sling her arm over his shoulder then the group left and took off home, now with the new addition of sasuke uchiha.

* * *

><p>6 months later<p>

The whole gang had gathered together at tenten's 19 birthday party, the couples now were Ariannah and kiba, neji and tenten, sasuke and sakura, ino and beau, Karin and Zane, Naruto and hinata, shikamaru and temari and gaara and matsuri.

"kiba and aria were out on the balcony watching the sunset when kiba took aria's hand, got down on one knee and said. "Ariannah ugario, will you marry me?" pulling out a ring. Aria gasped the nodded in tears of joy and the two kissed then kiba put the ring on her ring finger.

* * *

><p>Epilogue- 15 years later<p>

"Mum!" a 13 year old forever screamed as a 33 year old forever walked into the room. "What is it sweetie?" she asked. "Were going to the party did you forget, come on mum, where's dad, Molly, Connor and Dylan?" she asked. "Hang on, I'll go get them." Then the forever's mother left and in 5 minutes came back with a human man, a 5 year old human girl, a forever boy and a human 14 year old boy. "Okay, everyone it's time to go get ready for Naruto party so go on and get ready." The mother explained then everyone went and got ready. Kiba (the dad) came out wearing a nice shirt and black jeans, Ariannah (the mum) came out wearing a dark blue sparkly dress that went down to her knees, molly (the youngest child) was dressed in a little hello kitty dress that went to her shins, Dylan (the human boy) came out wearing a red singlet and blue, denim jeans, Zac (The forever boy) came out wearing a dressy top and denim shorts, then the forever girl Mika came in wearing a pink dress just like her mothers. Then they left for naruto's party.

"Aria, Kiba, it's so nice to see you guys, HI KIDS!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door to let them in.

Mika ran off to find her friends, Molly skipped forward and hugged Naruto, Zac smiled but followed Mika to find his friends too and Dylan grinned just like his father used to do when he was young.

Ariannah, Kiba, Dylan and Molly followed Naruto to see a whole bunch of people there to celebrate his birthday.

Naruto's wife Hinata was sitting at a bench with the girls Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri and Karin, the boys Sasuke, Beau, Zane, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara were all sitting on the porch drinking bear and all the kids were sitting near the fire.

Ariannah couldn't help but notice the glances Mika kept making at Joseph Uchiha, sakura and sasuke uchiha's son.

The rest of the night continued like that, the groups talking, chatting, the occasional argument between Naruto and one of the guys and just catching up on some lost time together, until it was midnight and all the kids had fallen asleep in front of the fire Mika curling into Joseph's arm that was around her.

THE END!

**thanks for reading i hope it wasn't to bad but thanks anyway please review! luv you!**


End file.
